


Stan and Kyle get high and fuck

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: South Park
Genre: Cum stains, Kyle's mom chills out, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Stan steals his dad's weed, Stoned Sex, Wendy's a lesbian now, pot smoking, teenage sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: see title for deets





	Stan and Kyle get high and fuck

Stan and Kyle got stoned one day when they were 15 and fucked all over Kyle's house cause pot made them horny. Wendy came in and caught them and started getting mad till she remembered she was fucking Heidi and Bebe anyway so she went off to bang them under a bridge. What under a bridge is totally a fine place to bang.

Kyles mom came home to find cum all over the couch and got mad cause cum is a bitch to clean up so she bought a new couch but Kyle had to give up his allowance for a month to pay for it and put a slipcover on. Which was fine considering she coulda done worse like blown up Canada or something.

Stan also learned that his dad's new pot farm was good for one thing cause he was stealing his dad's pot.


End file.
